


i thought you'd never ask

by r0manogers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, basically just fluff, i don't know why, i kinda suck, really short shit, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0manogers/pseuds/r0manogers
Summary: Stiles asking Lydia out





	

**Author's Note:**

> BACK AT IT AGAIN.  
> I'm not sure why i decided to write this, i guess i just felt inspired. Anyway i hope you'll enjoy this  
> Sorry for the eventual mistakes, i really wish english was my first lenguage

"C’mon man’’ his bestfriend encouraged him "you just have to ask her out’’  
Stiles kept looking at her. She was standing in the hallway as always in her hight heels, talking to some girls from one of her classes.  
Stiles looked back at Scott "it’s not that easy’’ he said  
" actually it is’’ the boy replied "hey Lydia’’ he started ‘"there's a party on Friday at Danny’s, would you like to go with me? See, easy’’  
Stiles swallowed, god he was so nervous "okay’’ he decided "i’m gonna do it’’  
"that’s my boy’’ Scott exulted  
Stiles took two steps, confidently, then he stopped and turned to his friend before walking back to him  
" i can’t do it’’  
Scott snorted laudly " you're kidding me? He asked " just do it’’ and he lightly pushed his friend towards the girl  
As he reached her he smiled " hey Lydia’’ god, she smelled so good, it was distracting him. Okay, he knew what to do, it was easy. Shit, he was so nervous, he really, really liked her, he didn’t wanted to srew it up  
" hey’’ she smiled lightly. She was so pretty  
C’mon man, you can do it  
" i..i was wondering’’ he started, playing with the first bottom of his flannel  
" would you.. i..i..shit’’ he ran a hand trought his hair, frustrated  
Lydia was still looking at him, a little confused  
" hear Lydia, i…’’  
" Lydia’’ they both turned to when they heard someone calling her name  
Allison, her best friend approched them. She looked at both of them, suddenly aware of what she just did.  
Scott and Allison were dating from a few months, Stiles suspected Scott told her about his big, big crush on her friend.  
" i’m really sorry to interrupt’’ she gave Stiles an aplogly look " but Lydia, we really need to rush or we wouldn’t find any seats’’  
The girl nodded looking back at Stiles ’’i really need to go’’ she apologized ‘’can we continue this later’’  
Stiles smiled " sure’’ and then she quickly walked to her class with her friend. He did the same.

After class he decided he didn’t want to see her, not after that embarassing moment.  
He was pretty sure she would have been in the library, so he went to the small coffe shop next to the college.  
He’s been sitting at his table for fifteen minutes, writing his eassy and sipping his coffe when he heard a familiar voice  
‘’hey’’ Stiles looked away from his laptop, Lydia was standing there.  
‘’hey’’ he smiled, that was awkward ‘’can i seat here?’’ Lydia asked  
The boy suddenly realized he didn’t even ask her if she wanted to seat  
‘’yes, yes, of course’’ he said ‘’sorry i didn’t ask’’  
‘’it’s okay’’ she said, sitting, in front of him  
‘’soo’’ she broke the silence between them  
‘’you wanted to tell me something earlier?’’ she asked  
SHIIT. SHE REMEMBERED.  
‘’ugh’’ the boy swallowed ‘’it was nothing, really’’ he said  
‘’oh, okay’’ Lydia nodded, a little… dissappointed?  
She smiled sadly and took her purse ‘’since you’ve got nothing to tell me Stiles,i gotta go..i guess’’  
The boy just nodded as she got up and walked out of the shop  
YOU’RE SUCH AN IDIOT  
If he could have, Stiles would have kicked himself  
Not even five seconds later Stiles war rushing trought the door, leaving his laptop and his coffe on the table. Mary, an old, lovely witress would have kept an eye on them.  
‘’LYDIA’’ He said as he saw her walking towards the college  
The girl turned around, trying to contain her enthusiasm  
‘’yeah?’’ she asked nonschalantly  
The boy ran to her, breathing heavily  
‘’there was actually something i wanted to ask you’’ he said, nervously scraching his neck  
‘’okay’’ the girl nodded, smiling at him  
Here we go, that’s it  
‘’i.. you know there’s this party at Danny’s on Friday, and…and i was thinking that maybe… would you like to go with me?’’  
God, that was so embarassing, he just wanted to run away to another country, or maybe another planet  
Lydia laughed. He was such an idiot, of course she would have said no, she’s Lydia Martin, the ice queen, and he is just, just Stiles  
he nodded ‘’so, let’s just forget about all of this, okay?’’  
Lydia took his hands before he could walk away ‘’no no no no’’ she composed herself  
‘’it’s just..you did all of this, you were so nervous just to ask me out?!’’ she was surprised  
Stiles chuckled ‘’i guess..’’,still waiting for a proper answer  
Lydia smiled and nodded ‘’of course i’d like to go with you’’  
The boy was schoked, was she serious?  
‘’really?’’ he asked  
The girl was still holding his hands ‘’yeah’’ she chuckled  
‘’like seriously?’’ he continued  
‘‘actually i thought you’d never ask’’  
The boy smiled content, Scott would have been so proud  
‘’i’ll see you on Friday?’’ she asked, amused  
‘’ totally’’ he replaide relieved  
She kissed his cheek before walking back to the campus  
God. He really, really liked her


End file.
